SNEXR CHAPTER 3 HOSPITAL
by kashiyxxx
Summary: A midlife crisis. Everything is messed up.


Setting: After being pregnant with the baby for several months, Snek has an imbalance of hormones and cannot think properly. He no longer wishes to be with two men.

"So.. Let's play russian roulette everyone."

"I'm good hard pass on that. Oof"

"I'll play Snek."  
Draxr takes the gun into his hands and without hesitation, he pulls the trigger.

...

 _A bullet pierces through Draxr's head._

 _A few days later._

Snek sits beside Draxr at the hospital, who is now a human vegetable. Stroking his Two-block hair cut. Then Snek tenderly touched Draxr's face that remained emotionless with eyes staring into space.  
"I did it for you. The gun picked you. You weren't supposed to live. I can't be with two men. Too many father's. There can only be one _Daddy_. It just wasn't you."

Witty eavesdropped on the conversation and began to worry. Snek has changed, and his belly was so large it looked like he was carrying two watermelons in there. Witty feared he may die next. Snek was just not the same man he used to be. Witty was a bit afraid. So he left the hospital to decide what to do from here on out. He had to defend himself. (On the podcast)

Nurse Peacesign came in to give Draxr a bed bath. She asked if Snek wanted to stay and watch but Snek had other plans so he decided to leave. He had already seen and touched Draxr's limp body enough times he didn't need to see it anymore.

On the way home, Snek wanted to see a movie in theatres, so he could get his mind off the situation, he picked The Bee Movie 2. It just came out for the 10 year anniversary and he heard it was Lewd.  
He got his movie tickets and sat down in the theatre in the back, _the back seats were always best._  
Beside him was that couple again, WinterCUB and Musiclady. The trailers were still playing, they were already in their own makeout world. Snek couldn't help but watch, he had been a bit deprived due to his husband shooting himself.

Winter and Lady started doing small soft kisses. Then they stuck their tongues into each other as their hands wrapped around each other's bodies. Soft moans could be heard from Winter. He started kissing Lady down her neck, and lower and lower he went, his hands moving along with his lips. The child sitting next to them was also watching them instead of the movie.

Snek got very excited seeing the young and passionate couple. He too.. Wanted loving and to be cuddled and hugged and kissed. As the movie was starting, Snek left without seeing any of it.

Snek arrives in the dark hospital. He looks into the bedroom, Draxr was in the bed, and Witty was standing beside Draxr, looking at Snek with lustful eyes.

Snek didn't need to hear anything, they didnt need to talk. They moved Draxr off the bed as they both lay down. Witty lay on top of Snek, looking at him in the eyes. There was a strong scent of musk and cologne on the men. Witty then started kissing Snek's eyelids, then nose then lips. He moved on to nibble on his ears and lick his neck. Snek unbuttoned his shirt so Witty can go further down. Witty started kissing Snek's torso. Snek moaned and purred and closed his eyes in satisfaction.

 _Witty took out his bee stinger shaped icepick._

 _Witty continued to pleasure Snek so he wouldn't open his eyes, he raised the icepick above Snek's chest._  
 _This man will kill me if I don't do something. I almost died in Russian Roulette._

Then... He couldn't do it. Witty loved Snek too much. His heart broke at the though of Snek disappearing.  
 _It's fine. Now its just be and him, maybe it was better this way. And if he does kill me.. So be it._

Witty threw away the ice pick and had his way with his man. They were so loud, Peacesign rushed in and saw the two naked men on the bed and Draxr crumpled on the floor.  
" Men. Sigh"

SNEK SUDDENLY SCREAMED IN PAIN

"WI-WI-WITTTY! I.. I THINK IM.. IM IN LABOR! H-H-HELP ME! IT HURRTS! SEMPAI! !"

Witty Took out his stinger from Snek. "Oh.. This is awkward"

The doctor and midwives were nowhere to be found.  
"Um.. Can someone help my Snek? He's in labor.."

Peacesign said," Sorry I'm only a nurse. The Doctors are busy sorry."

"What the fuck?" Witty ran to find a doctor or someone who could deliver his Sneky Weky. His little Barry B Benson had to live. He was a bit too scared to deliver the child. Also he secretly did not want to be a father, so that thing was going to go up for adoption anyway. He'll tell Snek after he got rid of the kid.

Witty ended up finding the breakroom for staff. He saw all the doctors sitting around the table, playing cards against humanity and laughing their asses off and eating cake. Among those doctors he had recognized one person, it was Kashi. A doctor was getting up and about to leave the break room, she calls them a cuck and they come back and sit down.  
 _No wonder no damn doctor is helping me, that stupid fucking piece of cuck shit bitch Kashi is making them stay and play with her. What a thot. I'll kill you._

Kashi makes eye contact with witty and gets up. She goes up to him and says "I'll deliver the thing. Get out of my way."

"Cuck"

"No you are"

"please save my Snek"

Kashi slowly makes her way to Snek's room, she sees him with his legs spread open, trying to deliver the baby by himself. She goes back to the break room.

Snek starts to lose a lot of blood "I'm dying Witty, help me"

"I don't know how."

"Grr..."

"Fine. Give the head part. I'll pull, you can push."

They start pulling on the baby coming out of Snek, then Witty feels something cold against his skull.

Draxr pulled a gun to the back of Witty's head.

 _"I'm going to be the father. Motherfucker."_


End file.
